Wendy Marvel is One Marvelous Master
by Kappabappapappa
Summary: (Syoc) "It's been twenty long years since the doors of fairy tail was opened now one of the fairies are back and have reopened the doors for a brand new set of crazy and insane wizards all wanting to call this guild home


It's been Twenty long years since the Alvarez war twenty long years since my fellow dragon slayers where killed by Acnologia Twenty years since the surviving members went their separate ways , Twenty long years since the doors of fairy tail was opened for Twenty years it just sat here a empty building a hideout for gangs and bandits

"My name is Wendy Marvel and I will bring fairy tail back to it's former glory perhaps if I'm able to do that then maybe they'll return"

"Wendy walked through the streets of" Magnolia has she headed towards the broken down fairy tail guild.

Meanwhile in the fairy tail guild... "Hahahhahah! that weakling cried like a baby!" shouted a man with dark red eyes and tan skin black tattoos on his arms. "I can't believe she actually thought she could beat the Ran Run gang!" laughed another.

"Hey the boss said he'll let you go if you just apologize" laughed another man.

"I'll never apologize this building doesn't belong to you! you don't belong here!" shouted the girl with bright pink hair and silver eyes "Hahahahah then who does it belong to laughed the man with the red tattoos".

"It belongs to Fairy Tail!" she shouted has she shook the cage she was locked in. "The Fairies are dead and gone! they have been for ten years! laughed a man with blonde hair wearing a golden suit and a golden eye patch over his right eye has he stepped down the steps of fairy tail.

"It's the boss! your in for it now girlie!" laughed a skinny man rocking a green Mohawk. "My name is Maris not girlie get it right!" she screamed at them.

"I don't care what your name is Fairy tail is dead their not coming back" said the boss. "Fairy Tail isn't dead" Maris said under her breath. "O they aren't dead mm then tell me if they aren't dead where are the legendary wizards who once called this dump home laughed the boss".

"It doesn't matter who it is the members have changed lots over the years Fairy tail isn't the people who gather here or the building it's self fairy tail is about spirit because only a true fairy tail wizard has spirit and you idiots have no spirit! your nothing but freeloaders!" shouted Maris.

"Suddenly the doors swung open has a heavy wind flew into the guild the sound of heels clicking against the floor caught all their attentions. Sir her magic power it's off the charts" said the tattooed man shaking in fear at the strangers power

"You where close but not quite Fairy Tail is a place all about having fun the bonds of friendship and family made us strong this guild is my home and I won't allow some smucks to tarnish it's name.

"And what are you going to do about it the blonde" said has he got in the girls face towering over her. "Sky Dragons Hurricane Fist!" she shouted a torrent of wind surrounding her fist has she punched the man in the chest and sent him flying out the building.

"She defeated the boss in a single blow!" the others yelled shocked. "Would anyone else like a go she asked her blue hair blowing in the wind a cloak obscuring her face.

"NO way!" they all screamed has they ran out the guild.

"Maris looked on in aw at the woman's power has she cut apart the bars of her cage.

"Who are you" Maris asked in shock. "The woman tore off her cloak showing her no sleeve outfit with a pair of black jeans and white scarf around her neck the fairy tail emblem on her shoulder.

"Are you?" "My name is Wendy Marvel and you are?" Wendy said with a smile. "I'm Maris Rose said the pinkett with a smile has she reached her hand out.

"Fairy Tail hasn't been opened for twenty years how does someone so young no about it" asked Wendy. "My mom used to tell me all about fairy tail she said you all where crazy strong but also crazy nice she said she even had a few action figures" said Maris.

"Maris what's your magic" asked Wendy. "It's called shape up I can turn any object into different weapons, armors or shape in general" said Maris.

"My swords started out has a pair of butter knifes and this blue ribbon in my hair stared out has just a simple piece of thread" said Maris.

"Tho I can't change the material it's made out of so even if I sword out of a piece of cloth it will just be a sword shaped piece of cloth" said Maris.

"I see then why don't you join fairy tail" asked Wendy

"Can I really" asked Maris. "Of course for now it's just the two of us Carla is on her way but she is taking the scenic route and won't be here for a while and we still need more members" said Wendy.

"I can make fliers and spread the word when people here that the Wendy Marvel is starting fairy tail back up young wizards will come from all over to join" said Maris. "You do that while I clean this place up" said Wendy.

"I can't wait fairy tail is about to be reborn! Maris shouted in joy has she ran out the guild to spread the word.

Now here's the form

Personal Info

Name:

Nickname/Alias:

Age:

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:  
Dislikes:

Magic and weaponry

Name of Magic:

Spells: (Min of Five no max)

Weapons:

Extra Arc Ideas...

3 rules: One I am accepting slayers but only second generation dragon slayers and only three of each type.

two: Try not to make them too OP

three: two characters per person


End file.
